Something Odd In Paris
by wapple13
Summary: Maxie and Lily are 2 sisters who have no where to go. every house they live in, tagady strikes and they have to leave. So when Maxie hacks the system so the end up in Paris they suspect that the same will happen, but Maxie made a promis when she was seven to fix every wrong doing, to stop every bad guy, so when a villan hurts Paris she goes to stop it, but this time shes not alone.
1. The Begining

She looked out of the window of the car, the time blinking in the corner of her glasses, 12:30 a.m. it had been a long and terrible night, such a sad ending to such a perfect day, like it usually is.

"It's just like every other move," the agent said, her green eyes on her work tablet. "You'll get settled in as soon as you get there, get to know your new guardians and get your belongings put away, and go to school the next day. Nothing to fret about." she added with a reassuring smile, like always.

Why had she let herself believe that this time it would be different, that this wouldn't happen, that what had happened all the other 15 times wouldn't happen this time, that they could live in Hungary happily, for the rest of their lives, her and her sister. She looks over at her sister, curled up with her stuffed cat in her hands, and her real ones sleeping on either side of her or on top of her, all sleeping soundly, not even realising what had happened an hour ago, a sleep sense 10, a smile on her face, probably dreaming of her friends in their school, not knowing she would never see them again, and them, wondering what happened to her. It had started out good that day, she thought to herself as she looked to the window again, she had aced her test, the person who had been bullying her was sick, and she had made plans to go to the movies with her friends the next day. She and her sister had been enjoying being in the house alone as their guardians went to the theater, to enjoy the musical in town at that moment, being invited to the after party as well, she was eating popcorn watching tv with her sister a sleep next to her, when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it the face of the agent was grim and sad, and that's when her heart dropped. The agent would only be there if they had to leave, either because their guardians didn't want them, or they couldn't take care of them any more, and it was never the former.

"I'm sorry," the agent had said, "but their was a fire t the theater, no one mad it out,you'll have to pack up and come with me."

She had packed up quickly and cared her sister into the awaiting car, not wanting to wake her, the cats following closely behind.

"You should try to get some sleep," the agent said, stirring her from her thoughts, "it'll help."

It wouldn't, and the agent knew that, but she tried anyway, even though sleeping was nearly impossible for her, having insomnia sense she was three, eventually though, around one, she dozed off, into her nightmare filled sleep. She was three watching her father get loaded into an ambulance after just collapsing in front of their house after church, the neighbors seeing this and calling the hospital. Then she driving away from her father's funeral with her grandparents, the car colliding with another and her shielding her sister from the brunt of the collision. Then she was in the hospital crying out for help as all she could see was colorful blobs, not knowing where her sister was or if she was okey, fearing that her promise to always keep her safe broken so soon after making it. Then she was five, locked in a closet fro trying to go to church. Then she was seven, an ugly gash going over her left eye, hurting twice as much as it was bleeding her grandmother looking at her disgusted as was boarding an ambulance, not disgusted by the wound itself, but the fact that she lied on how she got the gash, to keep her grandmother from getting arrested. Then she was in school, no one wanting to be her friend, treating her like she had some sort of disease. Then she was 10, her grand-mère

and grand-père, the only loving family they had left, dieing. Then she was in her room, crying as she feared what would happen to her and her sister, none of their living relatives wanting them, saying they are to fend for themselves. And then she didn't know how old she was, and she watched as her grandmother transfigured into a demon and tortured people she didn't recognise but she felt like she knew them like they were her family, the only person she recognised was her sister, but she felt like she knew them, all of them, and she could do nothing to help them, because when she tried, she found that her hands were chained to a stone, and she could only watch and listen and scream at her grandmother to stop, as her friend, her family yet to be known were killed, right before her eyes and she could do nothing to save them, their screams for help unanswered, as the life left their eyes, as their bodies stopped writhing, trying to get free. 'Why?' she asked her demonic grandmother, and the reply was this, 'One less light in this world is a good thing.' and her grandmother lunged.

She jolted awake, her sweat a slimy film on her skin. She looked at the time, four am, she had gotten three hours of sleep, she hadn't gotten that much sleep in one go in two years. She looked at the seat across from her, the agent was sleeping, this would be her only chance. She slowly and quietly took the agents tablet, and hooked it up to her glasses. When she was done unlocking it, she went to the file that held her and her sisters fate, the newest sent doc yet to be read. It said Mexico, by Texas. No, not Mexico anywhere but Mexico. She quickly got rid of it and replaced it with a place she saw in her dreams, the landmark in the background of the last part of her dreams, it was the Eiffel tower. So she got them sent to Paris, living with a family that owned a ice cream shop, and got them signed up for public school, and the school was called Francoise Dupont High school, in the class of a miss Bustier.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey y'all, this is my first fanfic and i'm having a lot of fun writing it! So i will be adding author's notes every once in awhile for stuff and contests to get an idea of yours in my story and other stuff you can right fan art if you want to just give me the link and this takes place one year after Adrien and Marinette get their miraculi (yes that's how i say it plural, deal with it) so in here they are 16 instead of 15. So ya thats pretty much it see y'all later, the fangirl (thats my internet name)


	2. New Home, New Friends

Marinette entered the school with Alya, being chewed out for bad grades not really paying attention, thinking more on the akuma last night, and how she lost some sleep.

"I'm telling you girl, we're two months into this school year and you are already behind, at least last year you were able to keep your grades up till half way through the school year and the year before that your grades never went down!"

"Alya you weren't here two years ago."

"I know that but that's what you parents told me."

They continued their conversation all the way to class and only stopped when the teacher, miss Bustier started to talk.

"Good morning class, today we have two new students with us today, Lily and Maxwell Delgato." Next to her was a girl with blond hair, green eyes, and white skin, she was wearing a shirt with a cat on it and a knee length skirt. The thing that stood out the most though was the absence of the other kid, and when miss Bustier looked over that's what she noticed. "Lily, where's your brother?"

Lily was about to answer when the door flew open. "I'M HERE!" the person yelled as they came through the door, tripping on their own feet and almost kissing the floor but then Lily caught them. "Sorry I'm late, the bathroom stall tried to eat my hoodie." With a sudden shock, the class realised that Maxwell was a girl.

"I'm sorry," miss Bustier said, "but the paper says your name is Maxwell, why don't you tell us your name so I can tell the office."

"No need, that is my actual name, Maxwell Maximus Maximilian Delgato, but you can call me Maxie." She was short, about 5 foot by Marinette's guess, she had on a jade green hoodie, neon yellow tennis shoes, the biggest black backpack you can imagine, and bage cargo pants that went halfway down her calves. She had skin similar in color to Alya's, green eyes, and glasses that took up the majority of her face. But the thing that stood out the most was her hair, it was a gigantic curly mess, in other words, a vary large afro, the brown locks swishing when her head turned.

" Well it's good to know you don't go by Max because we already have a Max."

"Cool. Hi other Max!" she said as she waved at the class, smiling the biggest smile ever, "I've never met another Max before so this is cool."

"Well since you girls are new how bout you tell us a little bit about yourselves if you don't mind"

"Gladly, my name is Maxie and her name is Lily, we moved here from Hungary, we are twins, and before you say twins are supposed to look the same not all do, it's called fraternal twins, our dad died when we were little, we never knew are mom because she died in childbirth, our mom's parents were the only relatives we had that cared about us, but the couldn't take care of us all the time because of health problems, so for the other half of the time we lived with our dad's parents, who are demonic dictators, then our moms parents died, and our dads family treated us like the plague, so we had to move, we have lived in 15 different places in the last five years, I like to invent and draw, and Lily has the best singing voice you will ever hear. Any questions?

The class was silent, partly because of what they just heard, and partly because it was one of the longest run on sentence they had ever heard in their life. Then Chloe spoke up.

"Why do you wear your hair like that?"

"Well it would take to long in the mornings to brush it, and i have to brush it to do anything with it or wet it down for an hour and a half to get it untangled enough to braid it or something and since I can't get the bathroom until literally 10 minutes before school starts, it's stuck like this till i get more time."

"Why do you talk so much?"

"It gives people less time to put in their own input, so if you're a debbie downer, good luck being pessimistic around me, and also I just like to talk."

"Well that's really nice Maxie but why don't we let Lily talk?" miss Bustier said before any more questions could be asked.

All heads turned towards Lily, and she just stood there, staring looking like she wanted to disappear, but after five minutes she said, in the quietest and softest voice Marinette had ever heard, "Hi."

"Well that was fun let's go sit down now." Maxie said immediately after Lily had spoken, and ushered her to the two empty seats in the class. As Lily neared the back of the class she tripped and dropped her stuff, and Nathaniel was the first to go help, an unspoken invitation to be friends. To Lily, it was one of the happiest days of her life, getting a friend so soon, but to Nathaniel it lead to one of the most scariest moments of his life, the death glare that could dissolve into nothing in 0.000000000000001 seconds flat, the glare of Maxie, that clearly sent the message, 'if you hurt her, I will break every bone in you body 10 times over and then some.'

And so, the two sisters sat down and sealed the seating chart for the rest of the year as follows, from left to right looking from the front of the class, Sabriena, Chloe, Adrien, Nino, Alix, Mylene, Marinette, Alya, Max, Kim, Maxie, Ivan, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, and Lily. Class went on with not much changing, and then the bell rang and they all went to the next class, Chemistry. When they walked into class and sat down, Maxie pulled out some food and Ms. Mendeleiev was not happy.

"Miss Maxie, and don't know what the policy on food was at your last school, but here we do not eat food in the chemistry lab."

"I'm sorry about that, but i have to eat right now, you see i have a really high metabolism _and_ diabetes, so I have to eat constantly and give myself the insulin shots so I don't pass out from lack of energy in my system, and before you ask, I have a doctor's note, here it is."

The teacher must have read that note five times over before she seemed satisfied that it was indeed a doctor's note and not a trick from a clever kid.

"Vary well, alright class today we start are group projects, but first let's review, what is the chemical structural backbone of a nucleic acid? Yes Maxie?"

"The Structure of Nucleic Acids. DNA, or deoxyribonucleic acid, and RNA , or ribonucleic acid, are polymers of nucleotides linked in a chain through phosphodiester bonds, in biological systems, they serve as information-carrying molecules or, in the case of some RNA molecules, catalysts."

"Very good Maxie, now the proiect will be on nucleic acids. Now here are your partners, Chloe, Sabrina, and Alix, Mylene, Kim, and Max, Ivan, Nathaniel, and Lily, Adrien, Marinette, and Maxie,and Rose, Juleka, Alya, and Nino. You will not have class time to work on it, so I suggest you get together after class and figure out how you are going to accomplish this."

Marinette could barely focus, because the prospect of working with Adrien was just so exciting she could barely contain her excitement. The rest of the day till lunch passed by really fast, that's when Adrien went to talk to her.

"Hey Marinette, I was thinking maybe we could go to your house to work on the project, is that okay with you?"

"Yah, thats fine my parents won't mind, but we need to check with our other partner, I think her name was Sam?"

"I'm pretty sure her name was Maxie. Anyway I saw her heading to the cafeteria, so let's see if we can find her."

"Mari, Adrien!", they heard from behind them and when they turned they saw it was Alya, "Best of luck to both of you, I saw that new girl, Maxie, giving Nathaniel a death glare, and telling Ivan that if anything happened to her sister while they were working on the project, he would find himself in an early grave. That girl is more threatening than Hawkmoth and a serial killer combined."

"I'm sure she's not that scary."

"Did you not hear her response to almost every question the teachers have asked today, dead on correct. And every time she talks it's always one sentence, with one hundred words in it. And she eats like there's no tomorrow. I think she's got like, super powers or something, and I'm scared of what'll happen in gym."

"You're just overreacting, she's not that bad, just excitable, and enthusiastic, and really, really talkative."

"If you say so. Well if you're gonna go talk to her you better do it know before she teleports half way across Paris."

With that Alya left, and Marinette and Adrien headed towards the cafeteria. They spotted Maxie at the food line, earbuds in music blasting out of them. She was grabbing as much food as possible, her plate piled high with french fries. When they got to her, Adrien put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, but in the nxt second she had him in an arm lock, his back facing her. When she saw who it was she let go.

"Sorry, reflex, although next time it would be beneficial if you just say my name."

"When someone puts their hand on your shoulder your reflex is to put them in an arm lock?"

"Yes, your point is?"

"Nothing, but we need to get together sometime to work on the chemistry project." When he saw the confusion on her face, he explained, "We are your partners for the project."

"Oh, well hi there, your name is banana hair, your name is pigtails, and my name is Maxie, Now you have nothing to worry about with the project one bit I've got it all taken care of, I've made the slide show, the script, a list of videos we could show, the order of the presentation, who says what, and the interactive test for the class, both before and after the presentation, all that needs to be taken care of are the model and the reactive experiment to show the class, which i can take care of in 20 minutes, tops, your guys's thoughts?"

"I don't think we need that much on the project."

"All of that stuff is necessary pigtails, necessary to keep me busy and to keep the class entertained, now to work on that stuff and to practice the presentation, where do you want to do it, your house, or your house, or my house, it doesn't matter to me, so whatever you guys want is fine by me."

"It'll be at Marinette's house, it's just around the corner from here, we'll meet their after school, is that okay?"

"Ya that's fine, now let's go eat, but first the most important question is, are you two dating?"

"What! No, no, we're just friends."

"Well are you at least best friends, or really, really close friends?"

"No we're just friends, acuantances."

"Well, I need to fix that, come along Ponds, let's go eat some fish fingers and custard."

"Wait, did you say…" Adrien got cut off when they noticed a commotion in the cafeteria, and what was being said put Maxie on edge.

"What do you know about singing?" Chloe said, quiet sharply in fact, to Lily.

"Alot actually." Lily replied, her voice as quiet as ever.

"Well can you sing for us then?'

"I don't really want to..."

"Then you can't prove anything, for all we know you could be as bad as nails on a chalk board."

When maxie finally moved it was with rage in her eyes, then she handed her food of to Marinette and her backpack to Adrien, the pulled a guitar, which obviously could not fit in there, out of her backpack.

"Hold, My , Bag."She walked right up to Chloe, the guitar slipped on and ready to play. "Yo blondie, you want to hear her sing, then prepared to eat your words, Lily, Little Toy Guns."

She handed Lily headphones with a microphone attached and cat ear speakers on top. Then she started to play, and then Lily sang, and blew the crowd away, and Chloe ate her words. When they were done, the assembled students were speechless.

"Well that was fun, I'm gonna go eat and then find out where my next class is so I can get there on time, see yall later, and banana hair I can see you eyeing my food, leave it alone."

Adrien looked away from her food, a blush on his face from being caught wanting to eat her mile high stack of food. Maxie walked over, put her guitar back in her backpack, put her backpack back on, grabbed her food, and headed to a random table, expecting Marinette and Adrien to follow. When she sat down she looked at the two friends she had just made, then she got up and went somewhere else. When she came back, she was dragging Alya and Nino behind her and sat them down. Then she counted and left again, when she came back, she had Lily and Nathaniel behind her.

Then she counted again, sat down and started to eat.

"Why do keep on grabbing people?" Marinette asked, weirded out by Maxie at this exact moment, maybe Alya was right about her.

"Every place i live I try to have eight friends, sometimes I do, most times I don't but it's always good to know i tried, this time though it was easy to get the first six, I was partnered with you two, and you guys were hanging out with them, and I don't trust my little sister alone with tomato boy, so all I need know is two more." By the time she was done talking, she had finished her food. "Welp, we'd better head to our next class, I have gym next, and Lily you have choir, see yall later."

Then she left the others to finish their food. When lunch was done they all went to their next class, which for Adrien and Marinette was gym, like Maxie. Once they were done changing they went into the courtyard.

"Have you seen Maxie? She said that she had gym, but I didn't see her in the locker room." Marinette asked Adrien when she saw him, looking a little worried.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere."

"Alright students, today we will be doing an intense workout that includes laps, jumping jacks, push ups, pull ups, weighted squats, bench press, and the rock wall." the coach said, followed by a collective groan from the class. The rock wall was considered the devil of all gym equipment, it had no harness, had cryptic climbing difficulty levels defined by shape and color, and was really, really tall. The only thing keeping you from hurting yourself if you fell was a three foot tall mat that was wide enough to reach the edge of the wall. There has been no major injuries, but they all knew it was only a matter of time before someone fell from the top, and something told them that it would be sooner than latter. "Stop your complaining, or all you're doing today is climbing up the wall and running five laps alternating, now let's get to the field." They headed to the field at the back of the school. When they got there they stopped in front of the rock wall. "Now, we'll start with the laps, five laps then three rounds of 10 push ups each…" he trailed off as his eyes looked to a specific student, and when Marinette looked to see who he was looking at she saw it was Maxie, and the reason he was looking at her was because she had no gym clothes on, just her hoodie and her cargo capris. "Delgato, why do you not have gym clothes?"

"I didn't know i needed them today, since it is my first day."

"That is no excuse to not have them you should have figured you would need them, now you need to do the Make-up."

"Sir," Adrien said out of nowhere. "She's new here, she didn't know the consequences, she shouldn't have to do the Make-up."

"I don't care, those are the class rules, if I make an exception for one person then all the others will say it's not fair and complain and I'll get in trouble. She has to do the Make-up."

"Hate to interrupt the party, but what is this dreaded 'Make-up' is it book work, 'cause I can do book work, or is it something more physical like running laps the entire time, or maybe sitting in the corner with a dunce cap on so all of the other students can point and laugh at me, or…"

"The Make-up is climbing the rock wall as fast as you can, no shoes, just up and down as fast as you can, and you will be timed, the faster you go, the higher your grade is."

"That's all i have to do huh, well I don't see eney harm in that, tell me when to start." she said as she took of her shoes. And got into a starting position that you would see 2nd graders in before a game of tag or hide n seek starts. When coach blew the whistle though, she shot of like a rocket, and before they knew it, she had jumped a good six feet up the wall without the use of the mat, just jumped up right before she reached the mat and got up six feet, and was over halfway up the in about a minute. When she got to the, though, she stopped, turned so that her back was up against the wall and her hand where clutching two of the top holds, and lept from the wall, did five flips at least, and landed right in front of coach, arms up and legs together, like an olympic gymnast, then she put her arms down at her side. The entire class was stunned, in fact none of them had expected someone that short to scale the wall, which is easier for taller students more often than not, in less than five minutes. The fact the she had willing jumped of the wall scared everyone, a good portion of the class, including Marinette and Adrien, had tensed, ready to go catch her.

"DELGATO!" Coach yelled, anger obvious in his voice and expression.

"What, you told me to get up and down the wall as fast as I could, and I did, by the way that was four minutes and six seconds, in case you lost count."

"It's not that you didn't do what I wanted you to do, which you did, but that you willingly, _willingly,_ jumped of the top of a three story tall rock wall. Three stories tall, it's a miracle that you didn't hurt yourself."

"I was fine, I had to clean the gutters and the roof for my grandparent's all the time when I lived with them, four story house not including the roof, and I would play on the roof at night, I'm a certified roof master, in fact I used to make mini snowmen on the window seals to freak out my grandfather, it was funny."

"You're telling me that your grandparents would have you clean the gutters and the roof of their four story house when you were six and you did nothing about it?!"

"I was four when they started having me do it, but yes I did nothing about it, I didn't know I could do anything about it, and anyway if I even felt like I wasn't going to stick that landing after I jumped, I would have used the lasso I have conveniently placed in the pocket of my hoodie, I'm always over prepared, can I put my shoes back on now?"

The class looked at her stunned, half wondering how the neighbours didn't notice a four-year old on the roof next door, the other wondering how she was still sane, and how the heck she was so happy all the time to have had to deal with that sort of thing from such a young age.

"Many have said that if I had super powers that they would an insane amount of joy and defying gravity, and they're probably right."

The rest of the day the whole school was talking about Maxie and her stunt at gym, Kim had even named it 'The Fall' and then everyone started to call the stunt that. But the weirdest thing was that no one knew what Maxie looked like, in fact, she joined in on many of the conversations and pretended that she was a different person just to troll the student body, and Adrien decided to play along. The conversations that had the both of them in it where always the craziest, the exaggerations of the event reaching levels of wing sprouting and angels flying her down. Even Chloe was caught saying something good about her.

At the end of the day, Maxie, Adrien, and Marinette were heading to Marinette's house when from out of nowhere, a flying chariot pulled by dears flew by, the driver yelling something about Artemis and girls joining her hunt so they could turn boys into hunting game and hunt them for sport. When Maxie looked away from the threat she saw that her friends had disappeared.

"Really," she thought out loud "did you really have to scare my new friends away, and on the first day?" then she ran towards an ally and took off her backpack. "Well, Norra," she said looking inside her backpack, "charge on."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thank you for reading my story, it means so much to me to know that my work is being appreciated. I'll try to post each chapter often, send me ideas if you have any.


	3. Author's Note

check out my tumbler at and you can ask me questions about the fic, sorry its been a while for the 3rd chapter, school, ugh. by. the fangirl.


	4. The First Fight

Ladybug ran over the rooftops, looking for the akuma and Chat Noir, thinking she probably should have told Maxie what the akuma was, but she could do that later

when the akuma had been dealt with. It should have been easy to find a flying chariot pulled by deer with a girl shooting arrows at people, but for some reason she couldn't find the akuma.

"Ladybug!" she heard from her right. When she looked she saw Chat, coming across rooftops to get to her. "I saw the akuma by the Louvre."

"Good work, let's go." she said as she started to head in that direction.

When they got there, the akuma was gone, nothing but wild animals running away from girls in togas wielding knives and bows. They were looking for clues as to where the akuma had gone when they heard a bloodcurdling scream. It was pretty easy to figure out where the akuma was then. When they got to where the scream had originated from, they saw the akuma had cornered two students, Lily and Nathaniel, Nathaniel acting as a shield for Lily, willing to get hit with an arrow then let his new friend be hit. The akuma let an arrow loss but before it could hit Nathaniel, a blur of green ran from out of the shadows and went in front of Nathaniel, tacking the arrow instead of him. When the arrow had disappeared, they saw that the girl was Maxie, and then she collapsed to the ground, a look of horror on Lily's face as it happened.

"Not you again! Fine, the goddess Artemis doesn't need that girl anyway, I'll just get some stronger girls to join my hunt." the akuma, Artemis as she said, left and Ladybug and Chat came rushing to the two frightened students with their friend on the ground.

"It's not safe here she could turn into a huntress, I guess is what they're called, any second now. We have to…" Chat started to say when before they knew it, Maxie was on her feet, stretching, toga free, as if nothing had happened.

"Well, the were off time took longer that time, so I should probably avoid the arrows for a while, maybe use that shield I've been working on, though I would need to finish it first, ah well, It doesn't matter if I can't find how to stop the greek geek."

"Wait, how are you not one of her evil minions?"

"Magical hoodie, it's virtually invincable, comes in handy in times like this, now if you'll excuse me, cosplayers, I need to go anger the greek gods by stealing the arrows of the moon goddess."

"Wo wo wo, you're going to confront a villain who wants to turn paris into her hunting grounds, without help might I add, and armed with only a hoodie?"

"Yes, but I'm not armed with only a hoodie, I also have 13 boomerangs and a really, really, really, long piece of rope, besides it's what I always do when by home is threatened, I confront it head on, ever since I was seven."

"You are not fighting a villain."

"And you expect me to let two cosplayers, I have been fighting the bad since I was seven, when I swore to myself to fix every wrong doing, stop every bad guy, and I will not stop today, nor tomorrow, nor the day after that, nor the next, nor the next, nor for the rest of eternity, I will always protect my home from evil."

"We are not cosplayers," Ladybug said, halting the argument for a little bit, "we are superheroes."

Maxie looked them up and down, then said, "Well at least your costumes are practical, they're not flashy like some I've seen and they aren't like 'hey I'm this guy give me praise and adoration with or without the mask so I can be famous and get lots of money' and the masked aren't full head masks, so more trust involved, but the body suits look like they might cause a bit of creepers and all that stuff, but it's more easy to move I bet, and no capes, and they look comfy, so what are your names?"

"My name is Ladybug, and his is Chat Noir."

An excited screech come from behind them, and before they knew it, Lily was everywhere around Chat, in front of him, behind him, even sitting on his head. "Oh my gosh! It's a cat superhero, and he's got cat ears, and cat eyes, and a cat tail, and cat claws, and cat paws! Simcha! This is the best day of my life!" Then she was jumping up and down repeatedly, squealing like a toddler on christmas morning.

"Ok Lily, why don't you go inside with tomato boy, you know, be safe, while I talk with the supers here, and you know, get some autographs for you from cat boy ok, now, shoo, go hide." Maxie said to get Lily to get to safety, then once Lily and Nathaniel had left she turned Ladybug and Chat Noir. " So let's go fight the moon!"

"You are not fighting anything, you are to go hide with the rest of the remaining citizens of Paris."

"Oh come on, you need me, I'm the only one who knows where to find the evil one, _and_ I have the only defense against her, so come on, let's go."

"There is no way you know where she is going, now if you could please hide that would be appreciated."

"FINE, try to find her on your own, but when you can't find miss am-arrow-ca, don't come crying to me." And with that, Maxie left, pushing past Ladybug and Chat.

"Well, that wasn't as crull as it was with Chloe that one time, but it was still kinda mean. You really need to work on your attitude a little bit. I mean, you have already akumatized two people by being rude to them, at least I'm assuming you caused Lila's since after she turned back to normal you said sorry to her." Chat tolled Ladybug, rushing the last bit, mentally slapping himself for letting something like that slip, but luckily for him, Ladybug didn't notice it.

"You're right, I really need to work on that. Superheroes don't need to make their own bad guys to fight. Come on, let's go find Artemis."

Three hours. They were looking for three hours but could not find Artemis. When they took a break from looking, Chat pulled out his stick to check the news to see if they could find Artemis that way. But when they were watching the livestream they got more than a little shock. It turned out that the only reason that all of Paris hadn't been turned into huntress or wild animals was because Maxie appeared seconds after or before Artemis did at her next stop and slowed her down.

"I guess we better go find Maxie." Ladybug said, getting ready to throw her yoyo. "I'm just hoping we can find her."

"Found her," Maxie said, suddenly appearing behind them, "you guys are way too easy to track, and that's not a good thing when fighting the goddess of hunting, she can tell you're coming from a mile away and then moves to a different area, you need more stealth with this girl."

"How did you get up on the top of a building?!"

"I have my ways, anywho, first we have some business to take care of, what do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Good, now here's what we need for my plan, we need a net, some duct tape, a desk, chicken broth, a tube a toothpaste, popcorn, the sword excalibur, one used tissue, a hair styling kit, a makeup kit, a flag, a tutu, a plant, and a victim, so, who volunteers?"

"Wait, aren't you going to tell us the plan first?"

"Thanks for volunteering cat boy, now, you go get the net and popcorn, you stay here, and I'll get the rest, ready break!"

"Stop, stop, stop, stop. Just stop. You need to tell us what the plan is first."

"No I don't, you just need to trust me and hope I'm not _evil, ooohhh,_ I'll give you guys time to talk it over."

She walked to the other side of the roof, giving them privacy. "So, should we trust her or not. She seems good, but I'm not willing to be bait for her 'trustworthy non-evil plan'."

"It does seem like we should trust her…"

"I could be _evil_ though, and I can hear you guys, you need to be quieter."

They both looked at her and then went back to talking, quieter this time. When they were done, they walked over to Maxie. "Alright Maxie," Ladybug started, "we will trust you and your plan on one condition, you never leave our sight till this is done."

"Great, now, you go get the stuff I told you to get, and I'll get the stuff I was going to get, ready break!" As soon as Maxie finished talking, she was gone, and she came back a minute later. "Did you get the net and the popcorn like I said?"

"There is no why you got all of that stuff in…" Chat was cut of by Maxie pulling all of the stuff she needed out of her bag, except for the net and the popcorn. "I'll go find the net and popcorn, and where do you find the excalibur?"

Chat came back five minutes later with the net and the popcorn. "Now cat boy, stand there while I get you ready." Maxie said, a menacing look on her face as she held up the tutu and a tube of lipstick. 10 minutes later, Chat had the tutu on and so much makeup he looked like a clown.

"This had better be worth it, I don't want anyone to see me like this unless it's totally worth it"

"Don't worry, just go out there, and mock some annoying girl you know, It'll drive her crazy, hopefully, and she'll focus all of her attention on you, while I get the rest of the plan carried out."

"So, are we going to find her, or…"

"Shush"

"But…"

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

They waited there for a minute in silence, then Maxie led them to an alleyway.

"When do we go!"

"Three, two, one…"

Right after Maxie said one, Artemis appeared across the street, her Huntresses in tow.

"Right on time, now, do what I told you to do, and the plan should work, or she'll notice me and bug girl before we get the chance to trap her and the world ends, now, unleash the anger of the Gods!" Maxie whisper yelled, as she shoved Chat out in the open. "I'll send you a picture of him when the chaos dies down."

Chat called out to Artemis pretending to be a girl, to which Ladybug realized that it was Chloe that he was imitating.

"Okay, take this net reinforced with the tape and the plant, I'll throw the tissue with the toothpaste and chicken broth inside it at her, then you'll throw the net on her, then she'll trip on the desk and I'll use the sword to pin the net to the desk, let's … where's the desk, I must have let it on the building, argh, now what are we supposed to do!?" She was looking around and then looked at Ladybug. "Do the thing."

"What thing?"

"The magic thing, you've got a magic 'make something' thing that you do."

"How do you know that if you just moved here?"  
"How do you know I just moved here?"

"Well I…"

"It doesn't matter, lets just do the magic thing and get this done with."

Ladybug sighed a breath of relief, then took out her yoyo, threw it up in the air and yelled, "Lucky charm!" Ladybugs swirled in the air above Ladybug, and when they disappeared, a red and black spoted office chair fell in front of Ladybug.

"Poifect! Now after I throw the tissue at her, throw the net and we got her!"

When they left the alleyway, Chat was screaming like a little girl, running with his arms waving like noodles in the air, with Artemis hot on his trail. Maxie brought the office chair, which had its wheels taken off, into Artemis' path a few yards ahead, then yelled, "Look out, Catboy!" and through the tissue. It soared over Chats head, as he moved to the side, and hit artemis in the face. She yelled not very nice words about how the soup was like dog drool, then the net fell on her, and she stumbled around until she tripped on the chair and landed on it. That's when Maxie practically falls from the sky and stabs the sword through the net and the chair, trapping Artemis.

"Tada!" Maxie proclaimed with a smile on her face and a bow.

"How did you fall from the sky?"

"I jumped really high."

"Can-can we sit down?" Chat panted as he came up to them.

"There's plenty of space on the ground and you don't need my permission, so… sit!"

After everything went back to normal, Maxie went to find her new friends, and found them in Marinette's house. They worked on the project, cut some stuff out, and had an epic battle to see who could catch more food in their mouth, the events of the afternoon fading from their minds as they bonded over food.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry for the wait! School and stuff. I hope you like it! Comment, tells others, and give me ideas you have!


End file.
